


短篇也谈不上的雷脑洞5则

by loveless02



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless02/pseuds/loveless02
Summary: 基本全是车cp涉及多，懒得分了，自己当心
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Abe Ryouhei, Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji, Murakami Maido Raul/Abe Ryouhei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	短篇也谈不上的雷脑洞5则

**mmkj**

向井康二意外发现平时那个戴着眼镜刘海遮住额头穿衣超土气在班里除了自己无人在意存在感几乎为0的目黑莲竟然在牛郎店打工。

摘下眼镜撩起刘海的目黑简直像变了个人。

被发现的目黑倒不觉得尴尬，反而招待自己喝了几杯酒，虽然外貌大变样，但这家伙果然人不错。

向井如此想到，不自觉多喝了几杯。

......

就这样被拖进了厕所的隔间，几乎是听到皮带扣解开的同时，目黑就将那根发烫的东西捅进了自己的嘴里。

“含好了，牙齿不要碰到。”

“康二君果然是m，很久没有含男人的阴-茎了吗？”

向井被目黑露骨的话语刺激得直接硬了，企图用手去触摸自己的，果不其然被目黑半路拦截。目黑将东西暂时抽离了向井的嘴，把跪在地上的向井抬起，让他坐在马桶上，然后解下自己的领带绑住了向井双腿间已经抬头的东西。

“康二君不是一个听话的m呢，现在开始没有我的允许不可以射-精哦。”

向井眯起眼，厕所天花板的射灯正好打在目黑的头顶，在他的脸上留下一块仿佛是镜框的阴影。

一瞬间好像又看到了坐在教室里被当做怪咖的目黑莲。而现在，连生理本能都被他人强制支配的耻辱感让向井兴奋得控制不住颤抖。

......

向井扶着腰来到阶梯教室时，同学们齐刷刷地看向他，又马上都别过头去，有几个在三三两两地小声议论。

怎么了？向井纳闷。

来到自己的座位发现桌上有几张装帧精美的文件，文件抬头是“職業、イケメン”。

感谢您光临本店，并指名本店头牌Ren，根据您的消费，请在xxx日之前将账单所示金额汇款至xxxxxx

右下角的金额是，

700万？！

手机震动了，是一条来自陌生号码的信息：做-爱一次30万。

**mmab（NTR）**

“目黑...！停下！”

对方充耳不闻，依然强行把阿部从床上拉了起来，站着从后面抱住阿部，阿部被目黑紧紧禁锢在怀里，也不敢过度挣扎。

“至少..去你房里！”阿部将声音放到了最低，生怕吵醒了和自己睡在一张床上的岩本照。

“岩本君睡前锻炼得很累，现在睡得很死呢。”目黑的嘴唇在阿部后颈磨蹭。

“况且阿贝酱也不讨厌这样吧，”目黑轻轻吸着阿部的耳朵，舌头挑逗着眼前的耳垂和耳廓，故意发出吮吸的声音，“在男朋友睡觉的时候，和后辈做这种事。”

......

岩本背对着阿部和目黑，呼吸平稳均匀，真的睡得很沉的样子。

看着这样的岩本，阿部正被目黑从后面狠狠贯穿，目黑的每一下都故意碾过自己的兴奋点，阿部只能用手死死捂住嘴才能抑制住自己不发出声音。

“哇..阿贝酱的里面也太湿了吧，当着男朋友的面被别人操是那么令你兴奋的事吗，果然是个婊-子。”

“啊...嗯...”阿部没有否认，反而在听到婊子的时候收缩了后穴。

阿部体力不支，早就从站立的姿势变成半趴在床上的样子，腰和屁股被抬高更贴近目黑的下体，目黑一边操着阿部，一边调戏着轻轻拍打阿部的臀部，“阿贝酱，舒服吗？”

“舒...舒服，很舒服。”阿部将重心全部放在上半身，方便目黑更顺利地操自己。阿部被顶得控制不住眼泪，泪水和口水一起流了下来，在宾馆的床单上留下了一小块水渍。

目黑停止了戏谑的拍打，右手绕上阿部早就发涨的下体。阿部早已渴求得不行的东西因为目黑今天第一次的碰触而颤抖了几下，透明的体液滴落在地毯上。

“这里也哭了，还把别人的地毯弄脏了。”

“嗯...啊...对，对不起。”

“但是今天阿贝酱没有碰自己的东西呢。”目黑缓慢帮阿部撸动着，手里阿部的东西热得发烫。

“啊..啊..因，因为目黑说过，不可以擅自碰自己。”

“对哦，阿贝酱的身体，包括这根东西都是属于我的。”

目黑忽然放开了阿部的阴-茎，两手猛地捏住阿部的臀瓣动了起来，显然不打算保留体力了，目黑的律动每次都直接插到阿部身体最深处，“阿贝酱，要岩本君面前被中出了哦。”

“啊..啊..太，太快了，太深了，不行，好舒服...要射了，呜...hikaru，对不起，但目黑的阴-茎太舒服了，我...我...呜...我没办法不喜欢他的...啊..！”

“阿贝酱现在的样子真的好像母狗，”目黑的动作丝毫没有放慢的意思。

目黑的羞辱让阿部更兴奋了：“呜..对，我是母狗，对不起，啊..嗯...要，要射了……！”

“嗯...射出来吧， こいぬ ちゃん 。”

.......

“目黑。”清晨，岩本照倚靠在连接着两个单间的门框，远远看着在目黑单间里睡着的阿部，“你做得太过火了。”

目黑耸耸肩，不置可否。

**mmkj（？）**

康二真的很怕寂寞吧，自己工作太忙无法顾及到他的时候，他就会去找date桑和fukka，但是最终还是会回到家里等我，康二并不会刻意掩饰什么，无视那两人残留的气息，然后狠狠烙下自己的痕迹，就算他哭着说“不要”也是没用的。

明天录制现场再见吧。

**mmab**

诶，您竟然是大学教授啊？不好意思因为您看上去非常年轻所以...

啊哈哈...是的，这两天连续开交流会所以觉得腰背特别僵硬...啊！

弄疼您了吗？

..没，没有，很，很舒服。

谢谢您。

这里就不用..啊！

不知道为什么就起了反应，也许是因为包房的灯光旖旎，香薰蜡烛散发着舒缓的香气，阿部亮平的脑袋已经昏昏沉沉，这个按摩师的面容和名牌刚刚并没有看真切，他的手在自己身上游走时阿部似乎可以感受到他指尖的茧，他声音低沉，即使说笑也磁性而性感。

对阿部下身的变化按摩师并没有显示出惊讶。

客人可以起身吗？

好..好的。

客人，很紧张吗？

嗯，有点太舒服了。

听到了按摩师低低的笑声，但未等阿部反应，自己的眼睛已经被一条丝巾绑住，原本就昏暗的视野忽然变成了全黑让阿部有些慌张，与此同时内心却升腾起异样的期待。

客人，您叫什么名字。

阿..阿部亮平。

亮平。

按摩师的声音就在耳边。

亮平你喜欢男人吧。

我...

腿再张开一点。

阿部毫不犹豫乖乖张开了腿。

按摩师的手终于碰到了自己一直想被触碰的地方。

马上就兴奋起来了，亮平，下面学生都在看你哦。

按摩师加快了手的速度。

大家都是来听亮平讲课的，但亮平你在做什么呢？身为教师可以这样吗？

不要再说了，阿部想，因为看不见任何东西，阿部不受控制地想到了男人所说的场景，自己在大学的课堂上，台下是自己的学生，这个可以说是陌生人的男人正在自己身后。

你叫...什么？

按摩师没有回答他，阿部的汗水打湿了丝巾，前发贴着额头，浑身滑腻腻的不知道是润滑油还是别的东西，在快释放的时候男人扯下了丝巾狠狠吻住了他。

......

感谢您，请问对今天的服务满意吗？

...嗯。

好的，期待您再次光临。

嗯，再见。

阿部亮平的离开不如说是逃跑，他跑到了第二个街区，才打开临走时按摩师塞给自己的纸条，上面写着歪歪扭扭的一串电话号码和一个“莲”字。

至于阿部发现自己竟然被年下玩弄了就是后面的故事了。

**rauab**

阿部医生，那个孩子又来了。

好吧。阿部停下了书写的动作，揉了揉眉头无奈道，让他进来。

阿贝酱，我来啦。

村上，我应该说过在工作时间不要来找我吧。

但是今天大学没有课，很闲啊，想着阿贝酱不知不觉就走到医院了。

男孩进门的时候不动声色锁上了阿部办公室的门，然后坐在了阿部的办公桌上。

还有阿贝酱，你怎么又叫我村上了呢，两个人的时候不是说好叫我真都的吗。而且我们都……

那只是当时受你父母所托做你的家庭教师而已。

做高中男生的家庭教师，会和他上床吗？

男孩一个翻身，阿部被禁锢在男孩的两条长腿中间。

阿贝酱……男孩俯身，将嘴唇贴在阿部的左耳边。

阿贝酱有好好戴着我送的礼物吗？

男孩将手伸进自己的外套口袋，拨弄了一下，房间里似乎蔓延起了微微振动的声响。

阿部的身体轻颤着，刘海遮着他的眼眸，看不清表情。但村上可以听到自己腿间的人的喘息声越来越大。

给我……

你说什么？阿贝酱？村上的手指挑起了阿部的下巴，好让自己看到他的脸。

给我，快点。

阿部眼角发红，他迫不及待地要去触碰村上两腿间的东西，但刚刚拉下拉链，就被拉住了手。

不可以哦，阿贝酱还在工作。

村上拉起自己的裤链，轻巧地又翻身从桌上跳了下来，重新站在阿部的办公桌前。笑嘻嘻看着阿部因为得不到满足而委屈巴巴的脸。

还有。男孩收起了笑容。什么时候轮到可以让阿贝酱决定做-爱的时机了？

对不起。

晚上7点，还在那家宾馆门口见面吧，阿贝酱，不可以把我的礼物摘下来，也不可以偷偷在医院射-精哦。

……

阿贝酱，回答呢？

遵命。


End file.
